flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Atomic Mystro
Welcome Hi, welcome to Flash Forward Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the No More Good Days page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gaarmyvet (Talk) 02:29, 27 September 2009 RE: Wiki Jump in! No one's perfect and we'll have to feel our way around for a few episodes. Whenever possible, we'll talk through disagreements. The product above all.-- 03:03, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Murder Nice catch! And it means that Geyer didn't even lie... -- 01:38, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Flashes On October 6th, 2009, the whole world lost consciousness. Each person saw the future. This is what they saw. Main Characters *Mark Benford saw himself in front of a huge board of notes, pictures, calendar pages, and advertisements which he would later call The Mosaic. He was also seen drinking from a flask and severely distressed. Just before his flash is over, men enter the room, masked and holding guns with laser sights. Mark felt that there intent was to kill him. He makes note of a a three-star pattern tattooed on one mans arm. *Olivia Benford saw herself at home in bed with another man. His back was turned to her as his phone rang. She did not hear the conversation. He had gone down to the living room when she followed and called to him. She felt that she truly loved the man, thus fearing an end to her marriage with Mark. *Demetri Noh saw nothing. Everything was black. He fears that he didn't see anything because he was dead by D-Day. *Janis Hawk saw herself administered to an ultrasound as she was six months pregnant. She learned that she was having a baby boy. To her shock, she was neither dating anyone in the present, nor was she pregnant. She is also unsure as to whether or not she actually wants a baby in the present. *Aaron Stark saw what he believed to be his daughter, Tracy, alive and well somewhere in Afghanistan. He previously believed that she was dead, so he had hopes that his flash forward would be true. *Bryce Varley speaks of seeing himself alive in the future, in stark contrast to his wish to die just before the blackout. It is unclear if what Bryce claims is true or fabricated. *Lloyd Simcoe saw himself in someone elses house, but felt at home. He took a call will at the foot of the bed, and went downstairs to the living room. He hears a woman's voice calling for him from behind, but just as he turns to see her, the flashes end. *Stan Wedeck saw himself sitting on a toilet in a stall of a men's restroom, reading the sports section of a newspaper. He read about a game in which the Rays rallied from three runs down to sweep the Sox at Fenway, and another story about Kobe Bryant tearing a ligament in his knee, which benched him for the season. *Nicole Kirby saw herself being drown by someone else. She felt as if she deserved it. She caught a momentary glimpse of the perpetrator but was dunked back into the water and subsequently drowned. *Simon is a character whose back story, flash, and motives have yet to be revealed. Supporting Characters *Al Gough saw himself in a meeting with Fiona Banks at her London office. It was 6 am on April 30, 2010, London time. They were discussing the Rutherford case. Their conversation was interrupted when a bird flew into the window, breaking its neck. *Fiona Banks saw herself with Al Gough in her London office at 6 am on April 30, 2010. They were working on the Rutherford case. Their conversation was interrupted when a bird flew into the window, breaking its neck. *Charlie Benford described her flashforward experience as a "bad dream" in which "there are no more good days." She sees something that causes her to think that D. Gibbons is a bad man. She has some form of contact with Dylan Simcoe, but not with his father Lloyd. *Alda Hertzog experienced being "somewhere else." There was "a storm," and "the horses were scared." *Agent Vreede saw the date, April 29, 2010, on the news. *Nhadra Udaya claimed that she read an intelligence report that stated Demetri was murdered on March 15, 2010. *Dylan Simcoe is a character whose flash has not been revealed but seems to somehow involve Olivia.